


By The Booty

by Melody0136



Series: Booty-related [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Kenma does something unexpected- Critical Hit!, Kuroo is so obvious, M/M, it is sensible-ish crack though, read it or don't- pick your poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Kuroo does not have his clothes on.Kenma is trying to play Need For Speed.





	

T'was a normal day for Kuroo and Kenma.  
But it bought with it something rather abnormal.  
*

  
Kenma lay on his bed, facing upwards.  
Kuroo was in the shower.  
Kenma was playing Need For Speed on his PleySteyshunPawtable.

Kuroo had "forgotten" to get a new towel after finally putting his old one in the wash.  
Therefore he walked into the bedroom in his birthday suit.

In all his natural beauty.  
Bare as the day he was born.

Nekked.  
*  
And so Kuroo walks in fully nude, and Kenma catches sight of something he likes in his peripheral.

He pauses the game.  
He pauses the game to look at the booty, and drink it all in.

Kuroo finds a towel and somehow takes the long way out of the smallish room, passing right by Kenma.

Kenma is now staring at his manly assets.  
Front and back.

" _Ahem_. My eyes are up here Kenma." Kuroo smirks.  
"I know it's tempting, but try not to be so obvious." Still smirking.

Kenma says nothing. He only stares shamelessly.

Kuroo chuckles.

 

- _Now, nobody knows exactly what happened that day, but they will always speculate_ -

  
Kuroo's eyes- the dark, chocolatey, mysterious and alluring windows to his soul (so says he)- reflect the state of deeply rooted fear and confusion he is currently in. They have widened in shock, his face aghast, body frozen still.  
Cheeks firmly clenched.

 

 _Surely_ , the hand that reached out to touch him did not belong to Kenma

  
Perhaps he had been possessed by Sir Donaldo T. Rump. Or by a low level pit demon- Kuroo did not have his big boy crucifix on him to deal with either.

No matter the reason, it could not have been his beloved Kenma's doing  
To have carried out an act so uncharacteristically bold-

For that hand had reached out

  
And squeezed unabashedly  
At his plump, round, firm

Gluteus Maximus.

  
Had grabbed him by the booty

!  
!

***

Kenma withdrew his hand, only now, feeling slightly defiled.  
But that was okay.

He had crashed his car- he never actually paused the game.

Oh well.

 

  
He may not have won the race

 

But he did grab the booty.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PleySteyshunPawtable.
> 
> (Kudos+comments/feedback are very much appreciated! They provide me that sweet sweet validation u_u and often make my day!)


End file.
